Sentience
by XxSimplicityxX
Summary: ERROR Memory data not registered.Memory bank, empty. FILE New registry Name Ayaka Uzuki FILE New Registry Name Given by Citan Uzuki New " family" Yui Uzuki, Citan Uzuki. OC for Xenogears


Disclaimer: If I owned Xenogears, Yui would be in it a lot more, but she's not, so I dont :P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

News spread around the small village like wild fire. Every one was delighted to hear that a doctor was finally going to live within a short distance of their closest doctor they had currently lived in the desert city of Dazil, which was to long and dangerous of a journey to make with sick or wounded people.

This new doctor,however, was building a home for himself and his wife just up the men from the village came and offered to help with the course,the night before building was to begin, they all held a party to welcome the new doctor and his wife.

"Pleasure to meet you!" The village chief shook hands with the doctor" Welcome to Lahan!There's not much here, but please Enjoy our company!"

"The pleasure is all mine!" The doctor laughed " My name is Citan Uzuki, and this is my wife Yui" Yui stood in the door way of their temporary cabin.

"Goodness gracious!" the chief laughed, taking one look at her " when are you due Mrs. Uzuki?"

"Not for a month or so" Yui laughed, patting her pregnant belly

"Is that so? Well we'll have to celebrate then also! But for now only one party at a people of Lahan are holding a celebration in your honor,Mr. and Mrs. Uzuki. We would be love it if you joined us for the festivities."

"Of course we shall" It saves us the time of meeting every one separetly" Citan and the chief laughed.

"Alright then, we'll see you and ms. Yui at the party then!"

Once the chief left, Citan sat at his makehift desk of a box and chair, and set out to finish the blue prints for their home.

" I was thinking,Yui, what if we added a second level?We could add a couple of bedrooms, and maybe put a studio or workshop on the first floor"

"Hmm" Yui stood over her husband, putting her hand on his shoulder to steady herself." That would still leave a lot of room in the yard. I don't plan to have that big of a garden dear."

"Any ideas?"

"hmm, well I like the idea of an upper floor, keep that for the bedrooms, maybe a nursery. We can turn the bottom level into the kitchen and dining, and put a workshop just across the yard. We can run power lines and a pipe system to get water from the house to the shop."

Citan laughed a bit " Yes I do like that idea much more" He made some notes on the designs.

"Come, if we are going to the village later we should get ready now." she said

"Alright, I am going to mark the places where we are going to need to dig" He grabbed from the corner, a small bundle of red flags and went about setting them into the ground where digging was required.

The soil was soft from the morning rain, and most of the flags went easily into the for one. He went under the tree, and drove a flag into the dirt, but it just fell beneath the earth prevented it from going in to just assumed it was a stone or a root.

Yui and Citan were warmly welcomed by the villagers. Yui and the other women were already gossiping about various things, including their husbands and children.

"So Yui! Have you decided on a name for your first born?" one of the women asked

" We haven't decided yet. We've been so busy with settling down that it just slipped our minds" she look over at her husband.

"Well perhaps now is a good time to think of some names, while we are not busy" Citan laughed

"If It's a boy"Yui continued " I want to name him Thoma, or Xavier."

"Alright then, if it is a girl, I propose we name her Midori."

" After your favorite color?" Yui laughed " is that really fair?"

" You chose the boy names, I chose the girl. It is plenty fair!"

It was dark by the time the couple made it home. Yui set about preparing lunches for the group of men who were coming over to help build the next day, while Citan took inventory of all the supplies they would use

"You think we will have enough material?" he asked her

"You've checked and double checked, I'm sure there will be plenty! Don't worry about It Citan, come and get some slee, you'll need it."

"Alright, but before I do, I need to fix that marker under the tree. It will not seem to stay in the ground."

Every one was up nice and early. Yui had even made breakfast for the men. Many thought it was generous of their new neighbor, especially since Yui was such a good cook.

"Alright Mr. Uzuki, How shall we start?"

"Well, half are going to start laying down the foundation for the house, the other half is going to start digging for the water channels"

Every one had their jobs, and they all got to work. Citan was part of the group that was laying down the foundations. They worked for hours, but one man on the digging team stopped everything.

"Mr. Uzuki, there is something over here I think you should see" Citan followed him over to where most of the men had gathered around and were staring into the ditch by the tree that they had been digging

"What is it?" Citan asked, also staring into the hole. He was n both astonished, and intrigued.

The reason why his flag did not stay in the ground, was not because of a stone or tree root, but instead a large metal escape pod buried deep into the ground.


End file.
